finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cave to the Sealed Gate
The Cave to the Sealed Gate is a dungeon in the game Final Fantasy VI. It is the cave that leads to the Sealed Gate, the border between the human realm and the Esper World. In the human realm, the cave lies east of the Imperial Observation Post on the far eastern end of the southern continent. An Ultima Weapon can be found in this cave. Falling into the lava when on the moving platforms damages the party for 8 HP. Story Terra leads the party through the cave in order to plea with the espers for their help in the war against the Empire. Though they make it to the gate, they discover that they have been followed by Kefka and two imperial soldiers. Terra's friends fight him off while Terra calls to the espers, and Yura and a handful of other espers escape the gate and decimate the Empire. Later, other espers open the gate to help fight Kefka in Thamasa. They fail to help which lets Kefka and Gestahl to enter the Esper World in search for the Warring Triad. This causes the cave and the island it is on to be raised as the Floating Continent. Items * X-Potion * Hi-Ether x3 * Elixir * Gold Needle * Tent * Magicite Shard x3 * Assassin's Dagger * Ultima Weapon * Kazekiri * Invisibility Scroll * Water Scroll * Heiji's Jitte * Genji Glove * 293 gil Enemies * Entrance ** Provoker x2 ** Lich x2, Provoker X2 ** Lich x3 ** Antares x3 ** Lich, Provoker, Antares * Lava rooms ** Zombie Dragon x2 ** Zombie Dragon, Outcast x2 ** Outcast x3 ** Ninja * Gate **Kefka Development The Cave to the Sealed Gate and the land east of the bridge it sits on do not appear in the World of Ruin, leaving only water in its place. In an annotated draft map of the World of Ruin made during development, this area of land is still shown. On this landmass is a label reading Dead Sea . (image) Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Cave to the Sealed Gate FFVI.png|Cave to the Sealed Gate. FFAB Cave to the Sealed Gate FFVI Special.png|Cave to the Sealed Gate (Special). Musical themes "Esper World", also known as "Another World of Beasts", is the background theme of the Cave to the Sealed Gate. Gallery FFVI PC Cave to the Sealed Gate Entrance.png|The entrance on the World of Balance map (Mobile/PC). FFVI PC Cave to the Sealed Gate Maze.png|The maze (Mobile/PC). FFVI PC Cave to the Sealed Gate Save Room.png|The save room (Mobile/PC). FFVI PC Sealed Gate Esper World.png|The sealed gate (Mobile/PC). Battleback sealed gate.png|Gate Battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback cave c.png|Cave 1 Battle background (Mobile/PC). Battleback cave d.png|B3F Battle background (Mobile/PC). FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cave to the Sealed Gate.png|Kefka Battle (PC) FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Sealed Gate Intro.png|Cutscene, Gate intro (PC) FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Sealed Gate Open.png|Cutscene, Gate open 1 (PC) FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Espers Flying to Thamasa.png|Cutscene, Gate open 2 (PC) FFVIA South Figaro Cave BG.PNG|Cave 1 Battle background (GBA). FFVIA Cave to the Sealed Gate BG.PNG|B3F Battle background (GBA). FFVIA Cave to the Sealed Gate BG 2.PNG|Battle background (Cutscene only) (GBA). CTTSGoutside.PNG|The entrance to the Cave to the Sealed Gate (SNES). CTTSG.PNG|Inside the Cave to the Sealed Gate (SNES). References de:Höhle zum Siegelwall ru:Пещера Запечатанных Врат Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Caves